


When Robin Meets a Silent Boy

by Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU (Sort of I guess), Deep deep down, Episode: s01e12 Apprentice Part 1, Episode: s01e13 Apprentice Part 2, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort maybe?, I mean, Joey and Robin could be bros, Joey is shy and wary of Robin, Robin seems to suffer from a lot of stress an anexieties, Slade is not a good dad, he's not really trying but he does love Joey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart/pseuds/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU Apprentice part 1 & 2) </p><p>As Robin struggles tu endure Slade's captivity -the training, the jobs and the lives of his friend in constant peril- he encounters a silent boy that roams Slade's lair like a ghost. As his apprenticeship progreses, so does the strange relationship these two share. Are they friends? He'd like to think they are.<br/>The world is crashing down on him, but here he has the gentle presence of a friend. For now, that is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Robin Meets a Silent Boy

**WHEN ROBIN MEETS A SILENT BOY**

* * *

Sweat drops fall all over his face and his body is radiating warmth from underneath the suit. Robin is utterly exhausted and he feels his knees getting weaker with every step he takes; he fears he will fall.

He stops just a second and from the corner of his eye he glimpses something moving. He looks discretely at the far away door of the training room and there is a boy there not older than himself; he is staring at him with two big green eyes and as he sees Robin himself staring back he hurries away.

"Concentrate, Robin!" Shouts Slade and the Titan barely manages to avoid the punch to his face. He breathes in with difficulty and the stranger is instantly gone from his mind.

* * *

He sees him again sometimes; golden curls on his head and always walking away, a hesitant look in his eyes every time his crosses the Titan's path.

Robin gets curious then, he's always curious; it's usually what gets him into trouble. His curiosity grows and he starts looking out for the boy, waiting for him to appear so maybe they can share a word or two.

Who is he? Why is he here? Is Slade keeping him against his will as well? Probably. But the blond seems to wander wherever he pleases so maybe he had been here a long time and now he is to scared and accustomed to the mercenary that fleeing wont even cross his mind. Robin decides that the second one is the most likely scenario and in that case he will get the stranger out by whatever means possible; no one deserves this, not him and definitely not the boy with bright green eyes.

* * *

Once, Robin actually bumps into him and just before the boy can walk away the Titan catches his wrist.

"What's your name?" He asks bluntly but softly, he doesn't know if he's allowed to talk to this boy so he keeps his voice quiet.

The boy looks him in the eyes for a hesitant moment and then around him as if he expected someone to pop up.

"My name is Robin." He tries again and loosens his hold a bit; he doesn't want to scare him now that he has finally gotten so close. From here he can see how child-like the boy's features are but there's an underlining maturity in his face that speaks of experience.

The green eyes study him for a while and the boy wonder suddenly feels terribly exposed, but he holds his ground. The other teen nods at him, accepting the offered name, but frees his wrist from the hold and walks away. The titan lets him go, a puzzled look plaguing his face as the golden curls disappear at the end of the aisle.

"Who are you?" Robin whispers to himself.

* * *

He's alone in the training room the next time they cross paths. Thinking for a moment, the Titan decides to try a different strategy to get the other to talk. He continues to practice with the staff in hand as the green-eyed boy passes by him with a plastic box in his arms; Robin can see that inside the box there are weapons of different sorts and kinds, all treasures in the hands of an expert.

"Hi, there," he says, without looking at the silent boy. His eyes are focused on his training staff instead, as he concentrates on keeping his moves steady.

The blond looks at him briefly and nods before placing the box on a table. He begins picking one object at the time before inspecting it and finding a satisfying place for the chosen weapon.

The teen of jet hair executes a series of movements with agility and precision as they both mind their business.

"What are those?" Robin asks sometime later when he decides he has practiced enough and walks over to the weapon array to put away the staff. The other teen has a pair of gloves in his hands but they are definitely not for conventional purposes.

The unnamed boy looks at him for a moment with a wary look at his evident interest in his presence. He pulls one of the gloves over his hand and, pressing a small button on the thumb, he shows Robin his newly clawed knuckles, one spike over each of the top four.

The masked teen hums displeased, thinking about how he would never use something like that; it's not in his moral code to harm others in such a way, it's a dirty sort of fighting. From the corner of his eye Robin can see the blond boy hide an amused smile as if he had read his thoughts on his face.

"Do you have a weapon that you prefer?" he asks as a means of conversation.

The boy shakes his head solemnly, his features a bit displeased too but mostly sad. But after a moment he seems to reconsider and points at the staff Robin had previously used.

As the boy wonder thinks of the coincidence of the choice, the blond places the last item in its rightful place, gathers the box in his arms and starts to walk away.

"It was nice talking to you." Robin turns before the green eyed boy can leave, suddenly feeling quite idiotic at his choice of words, the one-sided conversation returning instantly to him "Or, whatever…" He mumbles under his breath.

The Titan looks up and the unnamed boy offers him a little sympathetic smile. It's a start, Robin thinks triumphantly so he tries once again.

"What's your name?"

The blond boy looks at him for a second more and without answering, walks away down to the hall.

"Okay." Robin finds himself alone again but somehow he feels less lonely now.

* * *

They meet like this several times and although the blond downright refuses to talk to him, Robin finds himself enjoying his silent company and expressive face. It's something to look up to when the darkness of the place threatens to consume him and the pressure Slade puts over him makes it hard to rest at night. He does not understand how such a bright thing as the boy can survive in such a dark place but he's glad for it; to him the blond is like a little light on a starless night.

The thought that perhaps the boy has a troubling level of Stockholm syndrome or is in fact a villain himself, passes through his mind. After much observation both seen very unlikely though the first one stands slightly possible. Robin thinks perhaps the blond works for Slade because he is like himself, protecting someone, or that he works for the mercenary on his own free will or perhaps the blond doesn't really know what goes on in the lair. Every new theory is both as possible and as unlikely as the last and the Titan can't help but wonder as the mystery eats away at his insides with the need for an answer. He could ask the other boy but he would not answer, he never does and that troubles him as well as frustrates him. He is such a mystery and there is nothing worse to Robin than a puzzle unsolved, and thinks it quite a bit like the mystery that Slade is at times; no information whatsoever. As that little though crosses his mind he shakes it away, the blond boy could never be like Slade and even the slightest of comparisons is a hilarious idea and it brings a smile to the teen's face, god knows he needs a few of those after all he has been through here; just thinking of his friends makes him nauseous with worry so he tries to avoid that topic as much as possible.

* * *

"You're weak," The sound of the man's voice resonates against the metal walls and bounces back until it surrounds Robin. And the boy wonder knows it, he knows he's weak, or perhaps he has heard it so many times that he can't help but think it true.

"I'm trying," The boy clenches his fists and speaks through gritted teeth; he tries to stand but Slade raises his leg and lets a kick fall on Robin's back.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough," For a moment teacher and student forget their conversation as a sound from one of the side doors catches their attention.

"Aaah, Joseph," Deathstroke says as a mop of blond locks shyly shows from behind the metal door, the sound of his voice smooth as always. "Come in," It seems like an invitation but Robin feels the truth underneath the words, it's a command and everyone in the room knows it.

The boy obliges without any sort of protests and stands beside them both.

"I want you to spar against, Robin," the man orders and Robin's mouth almost falls open. "So you say you're trying? Let's see if it's true," Slade then looks down at the blond boy and says "Physical fight, don't hold back."

There is a familiarity in those words, as if they had been said a thousand times over from the man to the boy. Joseph, Robin has to remind himself because he finally knows the name of this silent boy. But there are too many things going on inside his mind to concentrate on any one of them, his emotions and thoughts jumbling against one another.

At first he thinks the boy is too scrawny, he won't be able to fight against the leader of the Titans, but then Robin remembers that he himself is on the scrawny side and is a master of his craft. He notices that underneath the long sleeved white shirt the blond has a slight build. He's afraid then that maybe this is a punishment for him for failing, because no matter how good Joseph is, Robin has been trained by the best and he would be made to hurt him like he did his friends. Not long after, he realizes this is indeed a punishment of sorts, but not of the one he thought of first; he knows that somehow Slade intends to shame him, and that single statement changes things to a new level. Who is this boy? What was this sweet person doing in a place like this with a man like _him_?

The name, the name of the silent boy; he wants to place it with his face and connect it with his personality and realize that _he is Joseph_. He wants to know the boy and the name as one but he has no time, the blond has already taken position, they will fight.

There is a moment of silence, not like the ones of Joseph that are filled with ideas and words; it is a different kind of silence, one of anticipation. Robin thinks he has to be careful with the other because he's been fighting so long with Slade he's afraid he might hurt Joseph. Before he can even finish his train of thought, the man speaks.

"Begin."

The blond doesn't move and with a heavy heart Robin has no other choice but to attack one he has come to recognize as a sort-of-friend.

The fight breaks out and it's a dance; Robin's firm and powerful blows against Joseph's graceful moves and dodging technique. It's a defensive style Robin thinks, but as he becomes confident of the fact that he _will_ win, the fight is almost instantly over. Joseph sees the slight lack of effort at the confidence of Robin and he takes his cue, unexcitingly rushing forward with a kick and sending the other flying backwards. With a flip, the Boy Wonder manages to stay on his feet but just barely, his surprise covers his face and the shock of the unexpected kick leaves him open for a second, the blond throwing him a hook punch directly underneath the jawline that sends the titan sprawling to the floor.

After a few struggling moments, Robin manages to take back a little ground, but he can feel the battle is lost, that with those few but cued hits, Joseph slowed him down just enough for this to be a lost battle. It lasts no more than two minutes before the dark haired boy is flat on his back with the other's knee pressed dangerously to his neck. The fight is over.

"As I said." The rush fades away and in comes Slade's smooth, detached voice. "Weak."

Robin looks up and the intense green eyes of Joseph are looking into his, they offer him an apology as he stands up and offers the titan a hand.

"Such a disappointment," The mercenary starts walking away and the two boys look as he goes.

Slightly startled at the touch on his shoulder, Robin raises his head and looks at Joseph. The boy offers him another shy smile, but keeps quiet still.

"I… I had assumed you could fight," the Boy Wonder starts, "but I never thought you could fight this good," he confesses with a quiet chuckle.

"So… are you an apprentice of Slade, too?" he finally asks what has been on his mind for quite some time, but now more than ever, has nagged at him with a vengeance. Joseph says nothing and looks at him with a strange expression. It is almost a grimace and almost shameful, but neither of the two are easily read; more important than his face is the fact that he still doesn't answer him.

"Why?" Asks Robin, an anger towards the other surfacing unexpectedly. Part of it is because now he knows for sure the other has been taught by Slade, his moves have said as much, and he feels like he somehow has failed. The other part, and perhaps most important, is the refusal that the boy shows towards speaking to him. And really, he was having an awful day as it was. "Why won't you answer me? Why won't you say _anything_?"

"That's because he can't," comes the voice of the mercenary as he walks back into the training room. "He's mute," he says in a factly manner as he reaches them. Joseph looks at Slade with a displeased look that speaks of years of communicating only with his eyes.

The face of the blond says quietly 'Couldn't you wait?' and some other things Robin had no clue how to read into, but Slade just brushes the other boy off.

"Take this," The man throws at the masked teen a bottle of pills. "You will train all night until I say you can stop," he orders without room for excuses. "They will keep you up," He nods at the bottle with his head and with that leaves the room.

Dick Grayson feels _so stupid_. Why in the name of God hadn't he thought of that? Joseph is mute, he is mute. But well… it's not like the boy has ever tried to tell him. Oh! But he is Robin, the wonder boy, it is his job to know these kind of things, to be perceptive.

He feels so dumb.

* * *

Robin thinks about the new fact Slade gave him in the days to come and wonders still why the boy never felt inclined to tell him in some way that he couldn't speak.

Joseph. The name finally fills the largest blank of knowledge there is about the blond. After all, what ever is a person without a name? He muses over it as long as he can, it's better than the alternative anyway, the thought of his friends worried sick makes _him_ sick in return. So he thinks about the only other present matter aside from the harsh training and tasks Slade thrusts upon him.

He wonders about Joseph; he wonders how he came to be with Slade or how the mercenary found him, he wonders if he wants to leave or if he even can –it seems to Robin that the boy is fairly free to do as he wishes but won't go-, he wonders for a brief moment if Joseph could've ever been a Titan like him. A powerless boy with the abilities to confront evil. The idea makes Robin smile and so he lets it stew upon his thoughts for a little while.

He imagines if they would work well together or if they would disagree, of how well he'd get along with the others or if he would shy away from their crowdy ways like he did at first from him –not that Robin was every crowdy around him, he figures the boy is just unsure of himself.

Making up scenarios in his mind becomes a hobby of sorts; it helps him keep sane as much as crafting ways to escape Slade's hold does. As Robin trains and strains his body one more day, he smiles to himself if just a little.

He can't wait to meet Joseph again.

* * *

A few days after the fight, Robin is having a quiet breakfast at the table of the sterile kitchen. It's always like this, quiet and lonely, but it works of his time of the day so he tries to enjoy the few peaceful minutes he has by himself. He eats slowly and savors every bite of whatever meal of the day he is ingesting; it's cereal today.

The chair on the other side of the table makes a small noise as the wood scrapes against the floor. The Wonder boy looks up a little bit startled, it's Joseph, silent as ever and more quiet than any mouse could hope to be.

The blond looks down and gifts the Titan with a little shy smile; it looks as if he's asking permission to sit and Robin thinks it's rather silly, this is not his home and this is not his table, Joseph is free to do as he wishes. Still, the masked teen nods and gestures the boy to the chair in front of his own.

Just before the silent boy can grab an apple from the basket on the table, in a series of swift movements, Robin places the tip of his fingers on his lips and parts his hand from his mouth, so then, he puts his left hand on the crook of his other arm and lifts the lower section of his right arm up.

Joseph is startled, his hand still resting over the golden apple in the basket. A gentle blush and a little smile graces his face as he ducks his head. He repeats the last section of movements with his left hand on the crook of his right as he lifts the lower part up.

 _Good morning._ Robin said.

And _Morning._ Joseph replied.

These are the first true words that the boy has said to him. It makes the Titan grin like he hasn't since he was taken by Slade. The breakfast goes on; Joseph cuts his apple in small slices and Robin munches his flavorless cereal. It's the best morning he's had in weeks and for a moment, he pretends he doesn't care where he is nor in what situation he finds himself. For a brief moment he can pretend, if not almost believe, that all is well.

* * *

Days take a turn for worse as he's forced to battle his friends and he's unable to reach out and just _touch_ them. On the bright (but dim) side, there's a silent boy back at the dark enclosing base of Slade. He tells him ' _Hi,_ ' when he crosses Robins path or asks ' _Is_ _there anything I can do for you?_ ' on very hard days and of course there is nothing he can do, but Robin appreciates it and sometimes he can breathe a little easier.

Joseph… Joey or Joe sometimes, is easing himself a little. The Titan can sometimes see his blond curls in the corner of his eye when he's training –never when Slade is present- and on very good days –or perhaps very bad to him because he crumbles like the walls of an old house- the other boy seeks him out with a cookie in his hand, a bottle of water or simply his presence. Everything is worse but not with Joe, never with him.

Things turn even darker, and dear Lord, _'Star_ _, forgive me._ _I'm_ _so sorry, please forgive me. Or_ _don't… it's_ _better that way._ ' Training is harsher, nights are sleepless or full of nightmares and he can't help it when he feels like he's breaking under the pressure; he's going to crumble and fall down in a thousand little pieces. The thing is, he _can't_ _let himself_ break, not if he wants to keep his friends safe and that single fact steals his breath away like nothing else; he's doing wrong but he's doing it for his friends –he can't breathe.

Some days Robin is Atlas and the whole world is weighing down on him, pressing him down until he truly breaks. Those are the days he feels like Joey is his own personal little ray of light. The boy can't make it all better, in fact he can do nothing about it, but that he is there and that he gives Robin a small smile is enough, at least to keep him going for another day. For now it's enough.

* * *

" _Morning_ _,_ " signs the blond with a faint smile.

Robin, tired but pleased to see him, tries to reciprocate with a smile of his own.

They eat breakfast in silence and a few words pass between them. The Titan tells him how exasperating Beast boy is and how Raven wants to sew his mouth shut; he tells him how dedicated Cyborg is and how Star can't cook to save her life. Joseph giggles silently and signs the name of the bird he's called after; the gesture when he had first done it had puzzled the Titan, he hadn't known what it meant, but when the other explained it as he closed twice his index and middle fingers against his thumb (just like a bird) he had smiled at the boy. Joey is endearing, if not cute (although you wouldn't catch Robin saying it out loud).

But the peaceful ambiance they share shatters with the dark presence of Slade.

The blond doesn't shy away from the menacing man, but the light of laughter in his eyes dims. They both look up at him and Robin feels as if he's done something wrong, just like when Bruce had found him investigating a case on his own or when he came back bruised and bloody in the middle of the night and Alfred couldn't help but sigh. Like talking to the blond is going against some kind of rule, something not allowed but never said.

"Rose is here," Slade tells Joseph, paying no mind to the Titan. His green-green eyes light up like they never have before. "She's waiting for you outside."

The mute stands up quickly but just as he's about to push his chair into place he looks up again at the mercenary. There is a question in his eyes, a shy request of permission and Robin wonders too if he's not allowed.

"Go on," Slade nods his head to the door –and Robin can swear for a moment his deep voice is softer- and Joey gifts the man with a sweet little smile. He leaves the room swiftly and without a glance at Robin.

Wonder boy is speechless at the whole scene but most of all at the smile Joe gave Slade, _Slade_ for heavens sake. The mercenary, the hired gun, the murderer. His jaw is loose and the discarded theory of Joseph having Stockholm syndrome hits him again like a truck. In what world is this scene possible? Who would ever smile at Slade like the man is just a man, like he just gave you a friendly pat on the back or lend you a book to pass the time.

Robin's insides twist with uneasiness as he worries for the blond; he doesn't think he'll ever again feel relieved when Joe smiles at him or says ' _Hi,_ ', because what could Slade have ever done to the poor boy to warrant such a smile.

One thousand scenarios swim through Robin's head and he is _sickened_ by the prospects. Was he a homeless boy on the streets and was found by Slade and taken in and _taken care of_ but not really? Was he snatched away from his family and starved and fed with little displays of love that made the boy slowly love Slade back like a father. And every single scenario is just terrible and sick as they pop up in his head, and 'Oh God, he had to take this boy far away.' But he can't, because he's got his team to think about and as much as he cares for the mute he has priorities –everything is just wrong, wrong, _wrong wrongwrongwrongwrong_.

"Hurry up," The spell is broken by Slade's cool voice. "You have a job to do today," It was going be a terrible day.

Robin's frown takes it's rightful place on his brow as he looks at the man. What can he do?

* * *

The training makes him vomit what little he had in his stomach. It's late evening when Joe returns and the pleasant smile on his lips makes Robin want to be sick again. This is all so _wrong_ , but does the blond know that? Does he ever wonder what Slade does? Does he know he's the _bad guy_?

The mute finally looks at him and the smile on his face liquefies. There's a concerned frown on his face now as he walks towards the Titan and reaches his hands to his shoulders. There's a subtle hesitance as he reaches out but it's quickly overshadowed by the worry so clearly present in his body language for Robin. Joseph looks into the white where his eyes hide and there is a question in his green irises. And Robin cannot for the life of him keep his own questions to himself a minute longer or he will, quite literaly, _**explode**_.

"Why are you here?" he asks. "Why are you _here_ , with Slade?" his whisper is desperate now as Joey looks at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Do you know what he does? What he's doing right now? To me, to others. Do you know I'm not here by my own will? Joseph, why are you here?" The last question is considerably louder and the blond looks around the corners, his hands still firm and comforting on Robins shoulders.

"Joey-" But the Titan can't say another word, the mute has his hand over his mouth and it's quite mortified as he looks around again for the mercenary. With a thoughtful exprecion he gazes at Robin as he finally uncovers his mouth.

He gestures at the dark-haired teen to follow him, and as fried as his brain is at the time, Robin does not question Joseph as he follows him through dark corridors of cold grey metal.

Suddenly, he is sitting in a soft bed inside a colorful room filled with paper sheets and paints and instruments and –is he dreaming?- this can't be real. He looks up and the green eyes of his… -are they friends? He wants to be friends. Is that weird?- are looking at him with deep concern. He's offering Robin a glass of clear water, and as he is, he takes it without a thought and lets himself to drink it mechanically.

"Why are you here, Joey?" the titan asks him one more time, once he gathers his thoughts at least to a small semblance of what they usually are.

" _It's_ _not what you think_ _,_ " the boy signs as he sits beside the apprentice.

"Then _what_ is it?" he asks sharply but the other does not flinch.

" _I know what goes on. I am here because I want to. Slade does not keep me here against my will. I can leave whenever I wish_ _._ "

As Robin reads all these words from the lithe hands his mouth falls open little by little and his blood beings to boil. What the hell is wrong with this guy? He wants to punch the living daylight out of him. Throw him off a cliff or knock out of his pretty face a few teeth.

Joseph raises his hands in a peaceful gesture, begging to be let finish.

" _I can come and go as I wish. The only catch is I cannot interfere with whatever he does. He does not intrude in my way of life as long as I_ _don't_ _intrude in his._ _It's_ _a mutual agreement you could say_ _._ "

Robin is still speechless and the same question floods his mouth again.

"Why?" The incredulity in the simple question of Dick Grayson is plain and honest. He does not, cannot, understand.

" _Well_ _…" Joseph's_ _hands still for a moment,_ _"_ _that is because I want to see him sometimes; because he is my father_ _._ "

To that Robin can say nothing at all. He watches with some sort of detachment as the blond's hands fall to his lap and his head tilts down; the green of his eyes is covered by the falling curls of his hair and Robin just sees all off these details as if he were in an outer body experience.

The Titan can't feel mad or distrustful or annoyed or even _betrayed_ by this revelation, he is just numb to the knowledge. Almost on its own accord, his gloved hand rises and pats the other teen on the back. Joseph looks up with surprised eyes and as they both look at each other. Suddenly, the laugh; the blond's shoulders shaking slightly as he hides his face on his chest and the Titan a bit more freely and into the air.

"My life's crazy man," sighs Robin. "I mean, not as crazy as yours obviously… but you know," the Titan smiles at the other as the blond silently giggles.

" _I do admit_ _I'm_ _not aware of all that he does… I_ _can't_ _be or it will break my heart, truly. I visit him because despite all he has done, he is my father and I do love him_ _,_ " The look in his eyes is sad as he explains. " _I know_ _it's_ _not really an excuse_ _,_ _I…_ _there's_ _so much that_ _he's_ _done and the less I know the better_ _,_ _but Robin_ _…_ " For a moment he can't continue, the look in his eyes is guilty as he fidgets with his hands.

And Robin waits, in part to give the boy time to think and gather his thoughts and in part because what can he say in light of this revelation. Joseph never takes up again what he signed, so they just sit in silence.

" _No man, no matter how great or strong or menacing is unbeatable_ _._ "

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" asks the Titan. He thinks that in better circumstances he might've chuckled at the piece of poetry offered by the other.

" _Hope for the best,_ _that's_ _for sure_ _,_ " They sit in silence for another moment.

Robin looks at the sketches of wild flowers, creatures and people in the park; the sheets of music beside the guitar; some printed and some written by hand. He looks at the color of the room and for a moment thinks he hasn't seen such vibrancy in years –the after effects of his apprenticeship with Slade no doubt.

A few paintings rest against the wall, one in particular calls to his attention; it's of a gorgeous woman of auburn hair and intense green eyes and a small secretive smile. It hides behind some of the other paintings, but his eyes wander towards it. It's not precise but it is beautiful. One of the latest works it seems is that of a half painted mountain plain of green-green grass and endless blue skies. He likes that one; he wishes he could be there, far away from all the metal walls and the anxious pain in his chest.

The soft touch of a hand draws his attention away. Joseph's lips pull up in a little shy smile. The blond stands up and walks towards the trestle where the unfinished painting is and as he motions towards the green planes he moves his hand across his mouth and cheek.

" _Home_ _,_ " sign his hands.

"You live there?" asks Robin redundantly and the other boy nods.

The Titan follows the mute's moves as he scribbles on a little piece of paper with his back to him. As he finishes writing, the blond offers it to the jet haired teen.

"Numbers?" He raises an eyebrow at Joey "Are these… are these coordinates?" he asks as the pattern of the numbers starts to move his well trained mind and click in his years of experience.

The bond smiles and pointes at the paper and then again at the painting.

" _My home_ _,_ " he signs. " _Sort of_ _…_ " he corrects sheepishly.

"And what," Robin states bitterly, "you figured I'll be magically able to leave this dump and ride into the sunset? And, I don't know, perhaps visit you on my way back home?" The sarcasm is strong in his voice and a small part of his brain informs him that ought to hurt someone with his attitude. He doesn't really care about that part of his brain at the moment.

With a serious face now, Joseph takes in his hand Robin's gloved one and closes it over the insignificant piece of paper.

" _I many not be of much help_ _,_ _Robin, at least not in the way_ _you'd_ _probably want me to or expect me to. But I can tell you about the consequences of disobedience and their worth in the long run. I really_ _can't_ _do much for you, but sometimes risks are worth taking, pain is worth it for the right reasons_ _,_ " his green eyes are earnest as he looks at the Titan and they say so much Robin wonders how he couldn't tell before; there's so much gentleness and passion in the other boy, for a moment he thinks he might drown.

"I know what you're implying, but you don't understand. Slade-"

" _I do_ _!_ " the mute shushes Robin with a slight slap to the side of the head. His hands forcefully moving to emphasize his emotion on the subject. " _I do understand, more than you think, and_ _I'm_ _telling you and if you would just listen to me_ _-_ "

Robin stands abruptly and takes a step away from the other. The truth is, Joe doesn't understand, it's not just his life that is in danger; it's his friends' lives, his family; it's Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven… Star. They are not worth the risk, not _worth_ his freedom.

Joseph reaches for one of Robins hands and holds it, but the reaction is instant as the other snatches it away.

"I have to go, Slade is probably wondering where I am… I'll just get myself in more trouble than usual," He stands up and stares emotionlessly at the other.

The boy reaches again for the hand of the other but the titan snatches it brusquely and he clenches his fist as he holds the urge to punch the other.

"Goodbye, Joseph. Please do me the favour of never showing up again, yeah?" His voice is cold as ice as he turns away from wide green eyes and walks out of the room. Robin really doesn't know how he got there, but he figures there's enough time to find his way back.

If the Wonder boy had stayed a few seconds more he would've seen the eyes of Joseph glisten slightly with the threat of tears.

Robin doesn't see Joey the next day, nor the one that follows or the day after that. His insides twist with guilt, but there really isn't anything he can do about it. It's better that way.

* * *

Robin doesn't see the blond for a long time and it gives him more time than he wants to think about things. Like the subtle insubordination that has somehow grown exponentially since he talked to Joe –not that it hadn't been there before, it just grew like a fat wale-, or the fact that not long before his last conversation with the blond, Slade had suggested he could become a son to him. In what twisted world did a man say that when he was fucking with his life and his friends' life in every way possible and was actively trying to turn him into a weapon? In what world did a man say that when he already had a son, a beautiful son right in front of him and he just _left him_ aside like nothing?

He has never seen Joey and Slade on their own, but now he fears for his friend. Because that is what Joe is unless he had fucked that up, too, to irreparable levels. And despite it all, perhaps the boy did have a slight quantity of Stockholm, small as it might be, to love a man like this.

He tries everything in his power not to hurt his friends when he is commanded, but Slade _knows_ and he's watching, he's _**always**_ watching. And everything weights down on him like lead and he feels he will collapse at any given second. All is just too much; Slade, his friends, Joseph, guilt, anger; all is just _too much_.

The mercenary catches him one day -not distracted per-say, but something akin -looking at a door as if he expects to see someone there, as if some shade of blond hair would show from the corridor if just slightly.

"He's gone, you know," says Slade offhandedly as he types away on his multiple computers and follows the charts on the huge screens.

"Gone?" Robin's heart shatters if just a little.

"It's a surprise he stayed as long as he did, usually he gets fed up after a few weeks. I was busy anyway and he saw that, so he left."

The disregard in the words makes the titan's blood boil. Joey loves this despicable excuse of a man and Slade couldn't give him the time of day. He keeps silent in case he does something stupid and spoils his slim opportunity to do something about his captivity.

* * *

It makes him smile like a mad man when his friends burst into the lair of Slade; the fight is hard in every way, but he doesn't care anymore, his friends are here and he feels he can fight against the devil himself. Together, they can rule the world.

As he jumps to reach the blasted piece of crap that keeps torturing his friends, pain like nothing else he has ever felt curses through his body, but it's worth it; it really is just as Joseph had said. Pain is worth it for the right reasons, always.

As they escape from the crumbling hell that had housed him for what felt like an eternity, Robin lets out a heavy sigh; it's finally over and the thought that Slade escaped doesn't bother him as much as it should –he's sure it will come back later to bite him in the ass.

In a few seconds, his muscles betray him and go lax with exhaustion accumulated from days and weeks. Consciousness begins to escapes his grip. He falls down without a care and just before he loses himself to the dark, he feels a pair of strong arms surround him with care. He looks up and it's that sight of Star's bright red hair and luminous green eyes that greet him and makes him smile. He decides it doesn't really matter if he goes to sleep now and doesn't wake up for the next year; it would be just fine.

"Time to go home, Robin," The faint voice of Cyborg surrounds him just like the arms of the girl he secretly loves and he is lost to darkness and bliss. He can't wait to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Well folks, I guess that's all for now. Stay tuned in for a little epilogue and I hope you enjoyed the ride. I really don't remember writing a one-shot this long; oh well, let's hope there come more of this length.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions or constructive criticisms my ears (eyes really) are always open. Thanks ya'll :) have a nice day.


End file.
